dear evil diary
by Samhoku
Summary: This is Diary that was found in a Train Wreak. Edmund had lived in Narnia for a long time before he went back...and he met a funny little man
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
><strong>

**I dont own anything**

Dear Diary,

Well...Peter has gone and done it now. He has betrothed me to a girl. I didn't even know it until it was too late...in other words until Susan was squealing in my room about my Wedding Day.

Do you realize how annoying it is to wake up to Susan screaming at you abut getting married and burning daylight? This Princess is going to be hear in a few weeks. I am not looking forward to this. Its almost as if they are dieing to have me married and gone...Little do they know...They are stuck with me forever!

_I_ didn't want to get married. Nooo this was all Peter's idea. I don't see him going to getting married. No not Peter. Susan is married to Caspian and Lucy is head over heals in love with Reeds. Reeds is a weird kid...Archenland kid. Lucy tells me a lot about him. It makes me want to puke.

Anyways...so i am getting married in 1 month. How fun. How Dandy...

Susan is yelling at me i have to hide now.

From

King Edmund the Just and scared


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

Susan is yelling at me again. "Put down that Pen and try on this suit!" she says...Blah i don't care. May she Bellyache till Aslan returns...

She tried to steal my Diary and read it. Haha i am not giving this to her! She will read all my deepest darkest secrets of wanting to kill Peter...wait...that was in the um..other one.

So anyways where was I? Oh yes...My Doomsday. Well we are getting ready for Princess to come. I still haven't heard her name...Peter wont tell me. Its a surprise he says...I am sick of surprises!

I wish he would just tell me. But no he won't. He has made that clear enough. It also makes me plot his demise...mwuahaha.

Oh that was embarrassing. Lucy and Reeds came by just as i started laughing to myself...By the way have i ever told you i hate Reeds? Reeds is evil. He mimicked my evil laugh then stole my Diary and read it OUT LOUD to Lucy!

Lucy is threatening to throw me in the dungeon for High Treason. Whatever...I don't care and i never will.

From

Edmund the Just

_You better be scared Edmund Pevensy. I found your Diary and i will give it to Peter!  
>Love<br>Lucy  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

Hello again. Today Susan's latest torture is picking out flowers. I picked out dead ones and she growled at me. She has never done that before. She takes this all too seriously. I mean she acts like she will kill me if i don't do everything just right.

Its been three days...so we have 4 more days until we meet Princess. Peter still wont tell me her name. He is being an idiot. I have even GROVELED at his feet and he wont tell me. Still a surprise I guess. His demise is still inevitable. What do you think i should kill him with? A sword or a bow? I better not kill him. Susan and Lucy will eat me if I do. They will cry and then eat me.

I have met a weird little man...he is called C.. He was asking us questions and writing them down. Lucy loves him. She calls him Grandfather. Aslan always smiles at C. like he knows something we don't. It makes me feel rather uneasy.

I love Narnia. I love it more then England even though i miss my mum and dad terribly. Lucy just yelled at me that I needed a shower. She said I stunk of horse.

Well Lucy that is what happens when you ride horses.

From

Edmund the Just

P:S- Lucy stop reading my Diary!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

I am hiding from Susan...She cant find me in the closet. Day 4 in Tashe's World. That is what it seems like anyways. Susan now wants me to bow to her whims and fancy's and help her with the invitations. This is stupid. We aren't getting married for a week!

It's rather stupid. I wish I where back on the back of my horse. Then i could out run all the crazy loons. Well speaking of crazy loons...Hear comes Luna the Village Idiot.  
>I wish i hadn't said that. She was looking over my shoulder when I wrote it. She glared at me with poison and started giggling saying how she was going to kill me when I least expected it. She really freaks me out.<p>

Uh oh hear comes Lucy...Yes! she walked by me! Whoop Whoop.

Darn. Peter is grinning down at me with his sword saying how i need to practice to impress Princess. I don't see why i have to Impress the Princess. If she likes me then she likes me. If she doesn't then I will hope she is at least submissive and not a Witch.

Speaking of Witches...Hear comes the Queen Herself!

Running away

King Edmund the Just and worried.

_Edmund Pevensy you are so lucky i am not sending you to the Prison. _

From

Susan


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

****So...Day Five...two more days. I hate this. Susan is trying to get me to get a suit on. I am in my clothes and I am happy. Princess will have to live with my decisions.  
>Lucy is actually ganging up with Susan! This isn't fair! Lucy is usually the sweet gentle Queen...the Valiant Queen. And now she is forcing me into a suit! Argh.<p>

Well I found out Princesses name. Princesses name is Carrie. Princess Carrie...I am not sure where she lives. I think she is from Queen Swan White's line. Peter says she can trace it right back to Swan White.  
>Well now i would like to meet her. Just to see if she looks like Queen Swan White. As long as she doesn't look like Jadas then i will be fine.<p>

Uh oh now Peter is after me...I can't handle the pressure! My room! its the safest place! Flee from the Females and crazy loons! Even Luna is after me! AHHHHHHH

Running for his life

King Edmund the Just.

_Wouldn't be able to run for your life if you where dead yes Edmund?_

Luna 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

Day Six...One more day until i meet Carrie. And i still have one more day of torture. I begged C. to leave all this out. He said he would alter the story a little bit. That makes me increasingly happy.  
>C. wants to meet Carrie. I don't blame him. She sounds pretty. I am scared though. Lucy and Susan don't like me right now. I insulted a suit that was made for me. I feel like i am being head hunted.<br>Peter is after me to practice Sword Fighting. Its like he forgets that I am the better Sword Fighter then him. It makes me annoyed that he won't just leave me alone. I need some alone time before i kill someone.

I blew up on Caspian. I chased him around with my sword threatening to kill him. Caspian escaped. I am kind of disappointed. He hid behind Susan I do think that is the only reason why he is alive. Now I am stuffed into a suit and I refuse to hold still.

I will not hold still. Susan can't make...

_Haha! I got Edmund's Diary!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

Carrie came today. She is gorgeous. I can see why people say she looks just like Queen Swan White. She curtsied to me and introduced herself. She had very pretty eyes. But the thing i was worried about was the way Susan was looking at me.

She knew i was attracted to this girl. Peter grinned at me and wiggled his eyesbrow's. Princess Carrie noticed. She looked at me then Peter and said "Is there something i am missing?"  
>I said no very quickly. I wasn't going to tell her that I was scared of her. 2 more weeks until marriage.<p>

I have been praying to Aslan for courage. Reeds wont stop teasing me so i am also praying for Patience.

C. has been grinning at me and teasing me. He thinks this whole thing is funny but is leaving it out. I am very thankful for that.

Oh hear comes Carrie! I have to hide!

From

Edmund.

_Ed you coward I just was going to tell you dinner was ready!_

Your betrothed

Carrie


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

Well i missed Dinner because of my cowardliness.

_yes you did_

Carrie leave me and my diary alone.

_are you in a relationship with it?_

Look lady you are annoying me now.

_do i care?_

Shut up.

_No_

Okay then...Anyways. Marriage in less then two..._I got your diary dear._

Carrie leave me alone! stop snatching my Dairy! Its called Mine for a reason!

_Too bad._

Carrie...

_Edmund..._

Carrie stop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

_I have Edmunds Diary. Hi Ed sweetie, how are you darling? I know you will glare at this and curse the day I came hear. I have been reading it! Love Carrie._

Ugh. Carrie is sweet but I think she is trying to win my affection. she already has it.  
>Carrie gave me a hug this morning.<p>

C. thinks that this is cute. Susan agrees. I would rather be somewhere else.

Lucy is getting married to Reeds. I am not surprised.

They have been sweet on each other for a long time.

Carrie is staring at me. I am not that attractive...i can't believe I just said that out loud. Carrie giggled and touched my head adoringly. She really embarrasses me. C. is always writing down notes. I caught a peek at them before he bonked me on the head. He really is a funny little man.

_Edmund love you fell asleep. Maybe petting your head wasn't such a good idea._

Love Carrie


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people. Please Review.  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

Hi its Ed again. I tried to talk Carrie out of stealing my Diary. I really wish she would stop teasing me. I feel like I am in hell...sort of. Carrie has been very sweet. I asked her where she came from and she got quite she wouldn't tell me. Yippy...more secrets.

C. is even curious about it. He has been asking her. I think she actually told him because he doesn't ask anymore.

I actually got on my knee's and begged her to tell me yesterday. She almost did...but then she stopped and walked away.

I feel bad. I shouldn't pressure her like that. Peter has been tense and is always glaring at me. I think he either found my Diary or he is mad at me about something.  
>I have a feeling it is for Carrie.<p>

I really like Carrie. But i act so weird around her. I mean...I can't act normally. Whatever that is...Lucy says Normal is a lie.

...

I was just licked full in the face by Carrie's Great Dane. It likes me a lot it seems. It slept with me last night. Evil dog. I whacked it with my Diary and i was apologizing to it. Carrie came in while i was baby talking the dog. I don't think she liked it that i would make kissy noises at the dog and not at her...weird girls. Girls are weird.

From  
>Edmund The Just<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people. Please Review.  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

Sorry that it took so long. Me and Carrie are married now. I dont have much to say...you are being put away in a Box now

From

Ed the Just


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Ten  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people. Please Review.  
><strong>

Dear Diary**,**

Hello My name is Maria. I am married to King Edmund the Just's son.

Just thought i would say

Maria the Faithful


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Ten  
><strong>

**I dont own anything but my own people. Please Review.  
><strong>

_Thus ends the Diary. Edmund died on a Trainwreak in London. His Daughter In Law was not with him. He saw her again in Narnia._

**Aslan told me**

From

**C.  
><strong>


End file.
